


Cut From the Same Cloth

by xanam



Series: Jan 2021 Minifics [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Identity Crisises, Mentions of Sora/Riku, Nonbinary Xion, he just needs a good replica-to-replica conversation, repliku is rescued from death too and Does Not Approve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanam/pseuds/xanam
Summary: The Riku-Replica never wanted to come back to this world, but a heart-to-heart with someone who understands how he feels might help make existing a little easier.
Relationships: Riku Replica & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Jan 2021 Minifics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116689
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Cut From the Same Cloth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaddi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/gifts).



> Hey! This was originally done as a minific request prompt over on twitter, but it got a little out of hand, so I decided to post it here! Big thanks to parzival for requesting this and for supporting me while working on these! I've never really had the chance to write repliku before so this was fun 🥺 I hope you enjoy <3
>
>> may i spread the repliku agenda? my prompt would be these three words: Repliku, the sunset, and an unexpected friend
>> 
>> — presentval🦇🎁 @ minecraft roxas (@Lanzelilot) [January 2, 2021](https://twitter.com/Lanzelilot/status/1345436464054726656?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

The sky is slowly turning from a calm pink to a fiery orange, seagull cries distantly trying to make themselves heard over joyful laughter and teasing.

He knows these sights. He knows these  _ sounds. _ The islands were never his home, never somewhere he even lived, but memories of running across these sands with a smile on his face, hands tightly clasped with Sora and Naminé’s will never leave him alone.

It doesn’t matter. It was never real.

Riku has been keeping a close eye on him all day, and he knows there’s absolutely no chance of him slipping away right now without being caught. Instead, he sits at the edge of the play island’s treehouse - the closest place within Riku’s sight where he knows he can have peace to himself. It’s not like he’s exactly the Real Thing’s focus right now as it is.

Why is he back? Why must he deal with this? He’s still not sure how he ended up where he was, and how Riku dragged him back here is yet another question he has no answer to. He should’ve left him in  _ peace _ for once.

The replica has no purpose, no reason to exist. If he’s being forced to, he doesn’t want to be around anyone from these false memories, at least. Maybe that’d make this a little less painful.

He exhales, tucking his chin into his knees where he sits, eyes fixated on the ocean below him. He’ll leave tomorrow. Where he’ll go he isn’t sure, but he can’t bring himself to care right now either. Anything is better than this.

He’s so lost in his own thoughts that the replica completely neglects to hear the creaking of wood as footsteps approach and a hand falls to his shoulder.

“Hi. I don’t think we’ve had the chance to talk before… Would you mind if I sit?”

He bites back a retort as he eyes the newcomer. Short-cropped black hair, curious blue eyes that remind him with a pang of the friends he knows he didn’t truly grow up with, black and white dress…

“Xion?”

He hopes he got that right - he may not be planning to stay, but he doesn’t much feel like being rude to them for no reason, either.

They nod, sitting down beside him.

“Are you not joining everyone else? Sora was looking for you, but Riku told him to leave you be.”

Smart choice, for once. He did  _ not _ want to deal with Riku right now.

He sighs loudly. “Did he send you here or something?”

“Nope.”

Xion turns towards the sunset, eyes staring off into the distance in a way that makes him question what they’re looking for up there in the sky. They continue after a moment’s pause.

“So, what exactly is it you’re planning to do next?”

Silence. Their feet dangle from the edge of the ship idly, but they don’t push him any further.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me, but if you ever want to chat… Just let me know.”

They rise to their feet, brushing off their dress as they head for the ladder. Another pause.

“Before I go… Do you have your own name? I’d like to know what to call you.”

He shakes his head. It’s not important.

“Oh… Oh, I see. I’ll see you later, Riku.”

He tenses.

_ Nope. Not having that. _

_ “Don’t.” _

Xion hesitates, and the replica gets to his feet. “Don’t call me that! That name is-”

They stare at him, regret clear on their face as they move away from the ladder, heading back for the treehouse.

“I’m sorry. Naminé called you by  _ his _ name earlier, so I thought that was what you went by.” Their eyes flit to the spot next to him, but they don’t dare sit back down again, as if afraid of angering him a second time. He feels a pang of guilt and forces himself to relax his posture slightly. Damn it.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just a sore spot.” He curls up again, watching the others across the beach. “I may not have a name, but Riku…” His fist clenches. “…I’m angry with him.”

“What for?”

Despite their shyness, they’re still  _ so determined _ to talk to him, to figure out what his deal is. The look in their eyes somehow reminds him of Naminé and Sora simultaneously, and that just isn’t  _ fair _ .

What  _ isn’t _ he angry at Riku for?

“I was never supposed to come back. I’m nothing, I’m just some fake, and I finally had my peace. I’d finally gone out making a difference, and he should’ve left this alone. I was happy to drift away… He just couldn’t leave it alone, could he?”

Xion opens their mouth to speak, but he interrupts before they have the chance.

“He couldn’t even do the  _ one thing _ I asked him to do before I left! He was supposed to stay with Naminé, to be there for her, to keep her safe… She deserves to have the real thing, and she’s not even getting that.”

Xion frowns as they register his words. They go to speak again, and this time, he lets them.

“You’re a replica, aren’t you?”

He nods, offering no other response.

“Naminé explained to me what happened back at the castle with you and her, along with Riku and Sora… I think I understand, and I don’t think things were ever going to turn out the way you wanted.”

He jerks his head with a grunt to show he’s listening, half tempted to just get up and leave, instead. Still, if Naminé has said something herself, he’s curious.

“Even though the memories Naminé gave you are fake, they still mean a lot to you, don’t they?”

“...Yeah.”

“Of  _ course _ they do. And I’m guessing you can’t imagine a world where you  _ couldn’t _ feel the way you do.” Their hand gently falls onto his shoulder, and he fights to avoid throwing it off.

“But here’s the thing - they’re  _ your _ memories. Even if they didn’t happen, you’ve still made your own decisions based on them, made your own memories protecting those you care about. They’re unique to  _ you _ , y’know?”

“And what would you know about that?” He snaps. “There’s no way you can understand how this feels, what it’s like to just be a fake of someone else.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” They relinquish their hold on his shoulder. “You’re not the only replica Vexen created, you know.” Xion sits down, eyes following him steadily. “He created me to be a replica of Sora.”

His eyes widen.

“Of… Sora? But how-”

“I chose my own path.” They smile. “Despite all the memories they poured into me, I made memories of my own. Roxas and Axel gave me their friendship, and with that, I could make my own memories, and decide for myself who I wanted to be.

“For a while, I couldn’t see past being a fake, too. Just a sham with a fake keyblade, a toy the organisation could throw away once I wasn’t matching up to their standards.. But I’m more than that. I’m me. I’m Xion.”

That was… Unexpected. He had no idea, but even then…

“That doesn’t make it better. Riku still should’ve-”

“He was right to bring you back.” They interrupt, clearly getting a little exasperated. “You deserve the chance to make new memories, too. You deserve to have friends, and to not feel like a fake anymore.”

“Naminé-”

“-Doesn’t want to be with Riku the way you want her to be, and neither does Riku.” They roll their eyes. “I thought it was pretty clear who Riku likes.”

Obviously. He’s not stupid - his own stupid heart still leaps at the sight of Sora, and he blames Riku entirely. Xion continues.

“No matter what the world has told you - what you’ve told yourself… You’re not Riku, and Riku’s not you. It’s the same as how I’m not Sora. I’m not saying it won’t be hard to separate yourself from him, but I promise it’ll be worth it.

“People won’t act the way you want them to just because you think it’s right, and nobody else can make you act differently just because they want it, either. Focus on your own happiness, and if you don’t know what that is, you’ll find it, eventually!”

While the similarities are there, Xion isn’t Sora - that much seems very clear to him. Can he really apply the same logic to himself, though?

It must show on his face, because they gently take his hand - firm enough to be purposeful, light enough for him to move them away if he wants to.

“Maybe start with a name? Think of something new you want people to call you - that seems like a good first step. People calling you Riku probably doesn’t help.”

“I don’t know what name I’d want. I’ve never thought about it.”

“Don’t pressure yourself! It’ll come to you when it’s ready.” Xion flashes a smile. “If you ever want anyone else to make new memories alongside that new name, though… I’ll be in Twilight Town. Me, Roxas, Axel and Isa are heading back there tomorrow.”

This time, when they head away from the treehouse, the replica stops them again - not out of anger or confusion this time, but because he wants to make sure they know he’s been paying attention.

“Before you leave tomorrow… I’ll be at the other side of the play island tomorrow night, by the tallest tree with the star on it. None of the others go there much, unless they’re racing… It’s nice and quiet. Just thought I’d let you know.”

An eyebrow raise.

“Don’t make me say it.” His mouth barely quirks upwards, but Xion grins back anyway as they head back down the ladder.

“I’m sure I can find some time to check it out.”

He continues to sit in place as the sky darkens, and eventually he sees Riku turn away from his other friends, heading over to burst the little bubble of privacy he’s made for himself. Xion’s words echo in his head.

_ You’ve still made your own decisions based on them, made your own memories protecting those you care about… _

Those he cares about... He thinks hard on it for a moment. Naminé, Riku (Unfortunately, begrudgingly…), Sora… Maybe making some of his own memories with them that Riku couldn’t claim ownership of would be good for him.

As for Xion… Having someone around who knows what it’s like to be created like this sure could be interesting.

“Make a new friend?”

He jumps at Riku’s voice but doesn’t turn around. He’s still annoyed with him, after all.

“That’s for  _ me _ to figure out, not you.”

“If you say so…” He can almost hear Riku’s grin, and he fights back a groan.

He’ll work on it. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm over on twitter at [@acerikus](https://mobile.twitter.com/acerikus) if anyone wants to talk! Hoping I can do more prompts like this in the future, it'll definitely be fun to try out some more new things!


End file.
